


Reapers and Waves

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I hate myself for writing this but here you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: My take on a possible upcoming Wayhaught scene. (Three-part one-shot)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Well so much for her solo mission into enemy territory to try and find what at one point had been her sister's and Wyatt Earp's trusty gun 'Peacemaker' but ever since Nicole had up and vanished without so much as a 'I'll be back' or 'love you Waves' Waverly had found she had become more daredevil with her safety as if just being in danger would somehow magically make the love of her life reappear in it. 

Seems fate had a twisted way of granting her wish. 

“Nicole?” she knew it was useless, but she wasn’t going to give up.

The thing that was now the woman she loved didn’t even bother with so much as a grunt at the sound of what had been her name.

“Sweetie pie please.” Waverly sobbed as the clawed hand around the hood of her jacket tightened when she tried to twist around to get a better look at the demon that had taken over the woman she loved when they passed under another flickering street lamp.

Again, she was met with only a harsh garbled huff and her own chocked sobbing breaths as she dragged her another few yards into the mess of old bits and scrap metals that was the Clanton junkyard.

They keep on like that for a few more turns and twists until they were standing outside what must have been a shed of some kind before being overgrown by vines and junk. It was still something to guard against the oncoming chill of winter Waverly guessed as she was non to gently dragged inside only to be tossed away into what had been a bed at some point but was now little more than moldy blankets piled up on top of a heap of old swords as soon as they crossed the threshold.

Mama Clanton had charged the demonic ex-sheriff to guard the youngest Earp after all, so it was only natural for it to block the only exit.

“Nicole, sweetie it's me. It’s Waverly.” The half-angel sniffs finally allowing her tears to show rather than keep them bottled up while Mam Clanton had gloated over her family latest besting of the Earps as her son man handles Waverly down the back steps into the junk lot just as an unearthly something slipped out from what could be a barn summoned by Ma Clanton’s loud whistle and a whispered whimper of 'Toco's are tasty' from a terrified Waverly.

“I believe I hear around town that you and that pathetic band of yours had been missing her.” Mama Clanton had laughed turning back to a wide-eyed Waverly. “And what kind of woman would I be to keep two star-crossed lovers apart longer than needed?”

That was until she’d caught sight of the ripped remains of the ‘Loyal’ tank top as the taller of the two Reapers dragged itself forward into an overhead street lamp that Waverly had realized just who it was glaring unseeing into her eyes as one of the two Reapers crouched down with an inhuman hiss at the summons drowning out the half angel’s rasped sob of her no longer missing lover’s name.

“Keep an eye on her then She ra.” The Clanton woman orders once it was clear Nicole would be the victor in the mini fight that followed while her son shoves a jelly legged Waverly into the light. “Make sure she doesn’t go poking around anywhere else tonight but keep her alive till I say otherwise.”

Dead black eyes stared back at her in the moonlight filtering in the cracks of the aged wood and the too-small window of the small shed Waverly found herself in now.

Reaper Nicole’s mouth opened in a snarl when Waverly's hand reached out as she chocks out a sob, but she kept her distance which puzzled Waverly more than anything considering how angry Nicole had been in her fight with the other that had once been that boy Rachel had been crushing on.

Waverly felt a little-discussed with herself for the flash of arousal she’d felt watching the thing that had once been Nicole throw down to decide just who would guard her for the night as she pulls her legs against her chest when her teeth started chattering again.

Only after some shifting and untrusting glares from the demon at the door did Waverly find a decent position to lay down while still keeping a close eye on ‘Repcole’ as she’d come to think of her guard demon. Her new spot oddly warm against her side as she pillows her head against her arm.

“She did this to you?”

Dead eyes slide to her at the question as the reaper slides down until she was sitting down. Her legs kicked wide as if to take up as much space as possible in case Waverly thinks to sneak passed at some point during the night.

“Clanton did this didn’t she?” Waverly asked again now she had ‘Repcole’s’ attention.

A sad sounding sighs answers her as the scratching sound of long grown claw nails scratched into the wood of the shed floor between the Reaper’s outstretched legs.

Waverly goes quiet at that a few more tears spilling out as she goes back to tracing the chipped paint of an old ‘Wave Rider’ water park sign that had been kicked into place to act as a floor under her junk sword bed the little snatch of heat against her side chasing away the chill at least for a few seconds longer.

“We’ll fix this,” Waverly promised her eyes stinging in unshed tears. “I promise you Nicole we will fix this.”

Black yet sad-looking eyes find her own then her head drops covering her face with what had become of Nicole’s copper-colored tresses since her transformation into one of the Clanton family guard demons. 

Fiery blue swims at the edge of Waverly’s vision but she closes them tightly against the wisp of possible light letting more tears leaked out when ‘Repcole’ drags herself up like a broken puppet stumbling toward the crying half-angel curled in the corner.

The scent of stale sweat, decay, along with the faintest traces of vanilla dipped donuts invade her noise regardless of how hard Waverly tries not to breath when she felt more than saw the creature that had become of Nicole loomed over her. “Nic please.” She whispered her eyes still tight shut until she feels the first of different sized strips of cloth drape over her like a makeshift blanket.

The tattered strips of what Waverly guessed were old Clanton bandanas did little to keep out the chill of the outside world but she wasn’t about to push them off when Nicole’s new body dropped back onto the ground by the door with what for a reaper must be a pleased expression but after a clarifying blink, the look was gone so Waverly wouldn’t be sure.

Again the faint hint of blue swims at her vision when Waverly shifts around to pull in the little scrap of warmth that seemed to be buried under the threadbare blanket stretched between Waverly’s sleepwear clade body and the scrap metal making up her bed for the night.

“I promise Nicole. We’ll find Peacemaker then Nonna, Jeremy, Rachel, and I we will fix this.”

Another sad sounding sigh escapes the reaper's lips while Waverly forces her eyes to close knowing that regardless of how she might be Nicole wasn’t letting anything hurt her and she’d need all the rest she could get come morning.

The soft blue fire coming from the collected bits of mettle piled up under the sleeping woman is oddly comforting as Nicole settled her nails going back to scratching the outline of waves into the floorboards.

‘Waves.’ Something in her mind remembers how she once adored the waves.

Now if she could only remember why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one has some cursing in it warning you now.

The sound of Nicole’s name on the air that is better than an icy bucket of water the next morning sending the half-angel scrambling to her feet whilst her hands plunged unseeing into the mess of metal scraps for a weapon while she scurries to Nicole’s side before her mind can catch up to her reason making her stagger the last few steps while at the door the greasy copper-haired reaper inches back with a warning growl.

The sounds of heavy boots against gravel reach them making Waverly staggering back toward her makeshift bed while Nicole keeps watching at the door.

“There you are.”

The sound of the acting sheriff’s voice sets Waverly’s teeth on edge making it even harder for her to pretend to still be asleep.

“Don’t look so gloomy Ginger bitch after all you did get your lady back, and you didn’t even need to make another deal.”

Waverly’s interest was peaked, to say the least at the harsh words, but the rest were drowned in the new Nicole’s snarled answer to whatever was being said.

The hard crunch of a gun being slammed into flesh carried in making Waverly abruptly stop her play sleeping to jump to her feet makeshift weapon in hand while the demon that was currently her fiancée crumpled back under the blow.

“Told Mama to keep Ginger here on a tighter leash once you got back.” The poser still wearing the hat that was rightfully Nicole’s sighed eyeing Waverly with a board kind of look in his eyes.

“What do you want from her? from us?” Waverly probed fighting down the urge to throw up once she realized Nicole was still trying to put her jaw back into place.

“What do we want?” the Clanton man repeated in an unamused laugh as it tilts the brim up on the stetson on his head. “What have we been looking for since you got yourself sucked into that damned whatever it’s called Eden?”

“Well it wasn’t learning manners apparently.” the half-angel fires back while it seemed Nicole was doing her best impression of a humored zombie as those unfeeling black eyes found hers from her kneeled place in the doorway still acting as a guard for one and a threat to the other.

“Shit then you don’t know where the thing is any more than Ginger did.” Sheriff ‘not sheriff’ as Waverly thinks of him curses

“Peacemaker.” Waverly realized

Nicole’s eyes snap unblinking onto hers while Sheriff Clanton grits his teeth at the name. “That thing murdered my family that day.”

“That was a long time ago.” Waverly argues remembering what’s she read up on in a few of the Earp history journals back home while Nicole manages to tug herself back to her feet still keeping herself between the bickering pair.

“Family is family.” The acting sheriff spats holding up his hand before Waverly could speak again. “We’re losing daylight.” He reminded despite it being barely passed six in the morning. “So, you either help us find Wyatt Earp’s gun or you best get used to your lady love looking like an extra of the Walking Dead.”

Despite his jabs, the man has enough sense to back away when Nicole lunges toward him with a warning snap of her jaws.

“When we find Peacemaker you better be sure I’m going to enjoy watching Wynonna shove it up your--” Waverly started to threaten only to stop her eyes going wide at the new ordering yell being called out over the waking quiet of the junkyard.

“Charlie? Hey Charlie. Get your sorry reaper hide over here I have a job for you.”

Sheriff not the Sheriff’s smug grin made Waverly’s stomach do yet another summersault “Seems you didn’t think to get a good enough look at the rest of Ginger's new family last night.” He laughed “It was sweet really. Found old Charlie buried all nice and proper like right there on the Earp homestead after your girl handed over the keys to the town so to speak.”

“So, you grave robbed his body to make him your slave?” Waverly questioned her hands curling into fists at her sides when he nodded “The bodies we use need to be on the fresher side of death but once I remembered how sweet Charlie had been on your sister well.” his smile made Waverly want to both hurl and punch him at the same time. “I just couldn’t resist messing with her like that.”

Waverly’s eyes flicker toward Nicole but Clanton was already shaking his head “Ginger here was the rare exception to the has to be dead rule turns out. She’s still living in a since just not the one in the driver’s seat anymore.” He tapped a finger at his temple as if Waverly needed the demonstration.

Nicole snarled at that but seemed to be backing away toward Waverly at the same time she was threatening Clanton.

“Threaten all you want bitch you can’t touch me.” He taunted his eyes now fixed on Nicole’s black ones as more angry growls fill the small shed.

Another yell from the Clanton mother this time for her son put an end to the glaring match.

“Find us that gun.” The scruffy faced man ordered his eyes now on Waverly as he finishes dusting off Nicole’s hat before setting it back on the wrong head. “Or it's even worse hell to pay.”

Angry tears slid down Waverly’s cheeks as she sat back down this time sinking all the way to the floor to pull her knees to her chest as she cried.

The soft clink of metal slides across the combination wooden and scrapped metal floor between the half-angel and her currently demonized fiancée is about the only thing short of Nicole’s arms around her that can make Waverly lift her head.

A simple keychain glints up at her in the morning light with the mocking yet heart-melting engraving of ‘Love from Niagara’ in chipped painted letters.

The more demon Nicole does seem pleased when Waverly gives a hiccupped smile as she picks it up with gentle fingers.

“I love you too sweetie pie.” Waverly promises curling her hand around the gift.

Nicole tilts her head as if puzzled by the words, her vacant eyes staring unblinking into Waverly’s for a few seconds then going back to watching the doorway for intruders.

Waverly sighs letting her head lean back against the wall as she lets her mind drift. She was way to upset to do anything at the moment much less help her enemies in looking for a gun, not even Wynonna knew where it was at the moment.

“Wynonna.” The half-angel sighs as her eyes drift closed.

They snap open seconds later as something clinks in her mind. “Wynonna.” She repeats drawing Nicole’s attention away from the door with a warning growl that is at once ignored “No baby. Wynonna.” Waverly smiles meeting her love’s onyx colored eyes with a determined grin as she gets back to her feet with a guarded looking Nicole following suite a few moments later. “I think I know where Peacemaker is, but I need you to get me out of here before I can test my theory okay?”

Nicole’s next growl could almost be considered happy if she wasn’t punching her hand into the side of their shelter in warning when Waverly tries to take a step toward the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This came as more Zombie than reaper but hope it was alright.


End file.
